Nevermore
by A Hater
Summary: Killing two birds with one stone is always hard.
1. Meet Craig He wants to disappear

_**Disclaimed.**_

_Warning; Oc'ness, Yaoi, And sexy Craig._

_You were a child,_

_crawlin' on your knees toward it._

_Makin' mama so proud,_

_but your voice was too loud._

_We like to watch you laughing._

_You pick the insects off plants._

_No time to think of consequences._

_Control yourself._

_Take only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',_

_To be haunted._

**It's hard to think when there's so much on your mind. Like, what your going to do after school. The work, the jobs, the school. But once in a while, you can think. You can think, whatever. And no one can tell you wrong. You can forget about everything for a while. No worrys. That's why i like sleep. I **_forget _**about, everything for a while. And then when you wake up, it's hell. I just want to forget about everything. Just once. And then my life will be perfect. A chance, to be nobody. To start over.**

* * *

><p>Craig stared haisely at the window. His eyes glazed over. It's not like he felt insane. Just different. He watched his friends closely. They seemed fine. Perfectly normal. His eyes landed on Clyde. Popular, Athletic, Got the perfect girlfriend. He looked at Token next. Polite, Handsome. He looked at Tweek. No one seems to judge him. Then why was he always judged? Getting picked on. He really didn't care, but it got annoying. He would just grunt and flip them off. Not like they cared either. They just want attention. And he would give it to them. Craig jumped a little, when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He blinked a few times, and walked to the Kitchen. He looked around. No one there. He sighed. Fuck the world, for making him lazy. He sighed and grabbed his backpack. Craig hated school. He opened the door and stepped out to get hit in the head with a football. "Finally." Clyde said. "You were taking forever!" Craig blinked a few times to get his eyesight back and flipped him off. "Yea whatever. The world fucking hates me, i'm to slow, can we go now?" He asked. He just wanted this day to be over with. Token smirked. "Yea, yea." And they headed to the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Craig sat in his seat and sighed. It was Friday, and he was happy. But it was also the day he had to get a job. He hated his parents more than school. They could die and he wouldn't care. It was just how it was. He began to scribble on his desk. He heard whispers everywhere. Drama,drama,drama. He wanted to disappear. Just go away for a day. Just a day. A minute. Just erase his name from, the ever existing. Like he was never there. He was. Gone.<p> 


	2. I don't like her

**_T_**hanks _**S**_oapy **_T_**ucker for the Oc. I will use her in this chapter c:

_**It kills me not to know this**_

_**But I've all but just forgotten**_

_**What the color of her eyes were**_

_**And her scars or how she got them**_

_**As the telling signs of age rain down**_

_**A single tear is dropping**_

_**Through the valleys of an aging face**_

_**That this world has forgotten**_

_Chapter Two._

_**Craig's P.o.v.**_

* * *

><p>Nothing like being stalked to make your day better. Thanks Bebe. Whenever i look back she's there. What a creep. I grunt and walk over to my usual table. I look around. No Clyde. "Where's Clyde?" I ask no one in particular. Tweek looks at me. "He -gah- Is sitting w-with that new g-girl Gah!" I rolled my eyes. Douche. I look around, trying to spot Clyde. I finally find him, but my eyes land on another pair. These eyes were blue and they were peircing right through mine. They were... Beautiful. What the hell. I shrugged the thought away and tore my eyes away from the blue. I looked at Clyde who was happily eating. I wonder how, he's not obese. I blink a few and get up and, made my way to his table. "How are you not obese?" I ask as i sit down across from Clyde. "Shi Workhh Ousht." I sigh "Don't talk to your mouth full, that's disgusting." He rolls his eyes and swallows. "Whut's up?" He asks. "The usual, Getting stalked by Bebe, god, tell your girlfriend to leave me alone." I ask, with a disgusting grunt at the end. He chuckled. "What?" i ask. I don't think me or him, noticed the girl that was next to him. "Why, don't you break up with her already?" "She's the only one i can get." I laugh. We both turn our heads when, we hear someone clear there throat. "Ohh, and this is Lyra. Lyra, this is Craig." Clyde introduced us. She put her hand out but i just flipped her off. "Nice... to... meet...you...?" She said. I narrowed my eyes, and got out a fag. "I need a smoke" I said while getting up. I walk outside and flop on the bench. The smoke tasted great. That girl. She was...Clyde as a girl. I can barely stand Clyde. Whatever. Not like were going to be friends or anything. "Fancy seeing you here." I look up. "Oh, hey Kenny, what do you want?" I ask with my same stoic voice. "Can, i bump a fag?" He asks. That sounds wrong. "Uh, sure." I gave him a fag. Ever since that time, in Peru i hated them. All of them. Kenny,Stan,Kyle and.. Fatass. Ew. I think Kenny was talking to me, because his face had an annoyed expression on it. "Hi." I say. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Okay... "Hi!" I hear a cheery voice. Oh god, i hope that's not Bebe. "I look behind me, and theres that chick Laila or Lyra or something. "Hello..." I say. What the fuck does she want? "Uh, may i sit?" She asks. Her voice is annoying. "Sure." i say not making eye contact while she sits down. "Want a smoke?" I ask awkwardly while, holding up the cigarrete pack. "No, i don't smoke" Like i can't dislike her enough. She <em>IS<em> the chick Clyde. "Do you like tacos?" I ask. "What?" She responds. Oh, great. Now i made her confused. "Tacos? Do you like?" I ask, clearly irritated. "Why not?" Oh my god. I mentally face palm myself. I grunt. "What's your name again?" "Lyra, Lyra Collins." I mentally put that name in my book of people i hate. I get up, throw my cigarette down, and stomp on it. "See ya later Lyra." I say, while giving her the finger. I think, my vision has gone horribly wrong, or i saw her blush. "Bye." Again. I don't like her.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Don't worry x; Craig won't hate her for long. Hey people! I need more Oc's so please Pm me or Review. :D I need Boys. And Girls. Bye~~~xoxo<em>


	3. I still don't like her

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

_**Where you can always find me**_

_**We'll have Halloween on Christmas**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**_

_**We'll wish this never ends**_

_Chapter Three_

**Craigs P.o.v *I love Craig***

* * *

><p>I just got done pissing and i see Bebe. Shes annoying. Like seriously. I can't even piss in peace. She has a mental problem, or something. Clyde needs to get his girlfriend in check. I walk down the halls and i bump into someone. "Sorry dude." I apologize. "It's okay." Oh god. It was that Laila or Lyra chick again. "Uhhh, hey." She smiles. She's too happy. "I.. gotta go." I say quickly and leave. That was weird. Just my luck. Clyde. "Hey! Craig!" "Clyde." I say. "That girls hot huh?" "Uh, yea, sure." I say. "Well, were hanging out after school wanna come?" "Sure" Wait. what. "Really? Cool at Starks pond!" What did i get myself into?<p>

* * *

><p>After school. I'm at Starks Pond. With no Clyde. Just me and that Lyra chick. "So." She said. I just stared blankly ahead. She shifted awkwardly. "Lyra." I heard from behind. I turned around. There stood a teen, about 15, with white hair, a pink shirt, red skinny jeans, pretty blue eyes, a lot of bracelets, and green converse. She looked back too. "Oh hey Dakota, why are you here?" "Clyde told me to tell whoever this dude Craig is, that he couldn't make it." I sighed. "I kind of figured that out, myself." I said. "Oh hoho, so your Craig. Lyra, this is the du-" He was cut off by Lyra covering his mouth. "Uh." Was all i could say. "Mmmm!" He muffled. She smiled and blushed a little. "Heeh. Uh, well Dakota thanks, bye." She said quickly and pushed him. "Okay okay! Bye Craigy." He said and winked at me. I can't believe i blushed a little. I'm a pussy. God. "Sorry about that." She said while, kicking a rock across the grass. "It's.. okay." I said. This was getting a bit awkward. "SO, uh, your new right? Does he, uh, go to the school too?" "Oh yea!, Me him and Clyde have known each other since like, forever! Oh, and Cartman, but i haven't seen him in a while, ya'know." Yea, he hasn't been around often. "Yea.." I say. I still don't like her. And this is getting Awkward. But, that guy. Wait. I'm not gay. Or bi. Or Pan sexual. I'm not attracted to guys in anyway. Then. What is it about him? Ugh! I cannot think properly. "Craig?" "Huh?" I jumped a little. "You okay?" She had concern in her eyes. "Yea, just. thinking." "Already?" She smirked and blushed a little. "Heh, yea." I look around. It was getting dark. "It's getting dark, i gotta go soon." I stand up, and there we were. Her face 2 inches away from mine. "Uh." Was all i could say, once again. I couldn't stop blushing, what is wrong with me? "Um." She said. And then i kissed her. Hey, i had to take advantage of the moment. And take my mind off of Dakota. The hunk. Wait what the fuck? Sadly the kiss only lasted 5 seconds, and we just stared at each other awkwardly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I Still Don't Like Her.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I<em>


	4. I want to forget it ever happened

_**Show me how to lie**_  
><em><strong>You're getting better all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And turning all against the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is an art that's hard to teach<strong>_  
><em><strong>Another clever word<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as you get back into line<strong>_  
><em><strong>A mob jumps to their feet<strong>_

_****Craigs P.o.v. *I love Craig*  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Were not talking, about this right?" I ask. She looked at me, he eyes litterally smiling up, at me. "Yea, sure." I rolled my eyes. That wasn't even supposed to happen. I hope she enjoyed it. We walked into, School the next day and everyone was staring at us, like we killed a guy. "What the fuck are they staring at?" I asked Lyra. "I dunno." She said. She looked around. All eyes were on us. "Will you guys please stop staring at us?" I yell. Everyone looked at eachother, then at us, and then went back to what they were doing. "What's there problem." I mumble. I bumped into someone. "Oh hey there Lovebirds." "Dakota?" I heard Lyra ask. "Hey, Lyra, Cragy." He looked at me, and i blushed. Ugh. "Well, i just heard the new, congrtulations!" He exclaimed, he flailed his arms. "What?" I asked. "You two are, a thing. Duh." He said and smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Wait. What?" "Yea, Clyde told me, you guys were kissing last night." "WHAT?" I yell. That's why everyone was looking at us! Ugggh, Clyde. "I'm going to kill him." I mumbled. "So you, didn't deny that you guys were kissing?" He asked, Lyra gulped. "No, we didn't kiss." I said quickly. I think, i said it way to quickly, because his expression was very suspicious. "Okay.." He said and looked at Lyra. I just grunted and walked away. What a douche. A sexy douche. But a douche. I walk to my homeroom, and sit in my desk. "Craigy." I jump a little. I look back. .Fuck. "Dakota." I say. "Heyy Craigy, how are you, why did you storm off? Didn't wanna hang out with your little girlfriend?" He asks. "She's not my fucking girlfriend." I spit back at him. He smirks, and i blush. "That's not what she said.." I almost ran out of that room, so angry. "What?" I practicly scream. "Calm down." He came closer to my face. He lent in so his mouth was at my ear. He licked the lobe, and whispered 'Pay attention' and he say back. I blushed badly. He smiled and the bell rang. I turned around. Wow. I'm.. not...her...boyfriend. I can't be her boyfriend. I still don't like her. Her messy brown hair and blue eyes. I think... I think.. i like..her. NO. I can't like her. I like Dakota! Wait! No! I can't likme him either. I need to talk to someone. I have issues. Grrrr. I hate my fucking life. Why does it have to be so difficult. Why can't it be like, you have one mistake and it goes away. Everyone forgets that one mistake. That one thing NEVER EVER HAPPENED. Wipe it away. Maybe suicide would work. Maybe then, i wouldn't have that much problems. I need to stop thinking. "Craig?" I look up. "Hi Tweek." I say. He smiled. That smile. Tweek, I love you, You are my BEST FRIEND. Maybe, i could talk to him about this stuff. He will probly, laugh and make fun of me though, for liking a guy. Dakota. Especially Dakota. Great. God Help me.<p> 


	5. I just watched

Never More. (Sorry Soapy Tucker, that i haven't uploaded in a wile, Lol Busy (: )

CRAIGS P.O.V! YEEEYYYAAA

* * *

><p><strong><em>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<br>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<br>until you find it there and lead it back home_**

_I sat up from my bed. I was sweating. What the hell?_

_When i went to school, it went by really slow. I hung out with Clyde, Tweek, and Token._

_But something felt different._

_Lyra wasn't here today._

_I asked Clyde were she was._

_She didn't come for the rest of the week._

_I knew something was up._

**I stood in the lunch line.**

**It took like 15 minutes, but i finally got my lunch.**

**I sat down by my friends and scanned the cafeteria.**

**"Who are you looking for?"**

**I jumped.**

**"NoOne."**

**"You've been looking for noone for the past week, Craig."**

**"I know, Clyde. Just. Shut up."**

**"I bet it's Lyra."**

**"What?"**

**"Well, you guys were obviously, kissing, and like eachother."**

**"I flushed red and turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to my face merely inches away from eachother.**

**"I don't. We never kissed. Leave it at THAT."**

**And i returned to eating my lunch.**

**I could hear him mumble something like 'What's his problem'**

**Everything is.**

_Yes. School was very different._

_It felt kind of Empty._

_I haven't seen Lyra __**OR**__ Dakota._

_And they are usually, here everyday._

_It kinda worries me._

_I can't worry._

_Oh my god._

_I'm turning into a total pussy._

_It's hard._

**"You alright dude?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Your always spacing out, now and then. You never did that, you changed."**

**I know i have.**

**I just scoffed and walked away.**

**Token thinks he knows everything.**

**Stupid black people.**

I stop.

What's wrong with me?

Have they gotten to my head?

I think.

Huh.

**I stop when i hear talking. It's Lyra.**

**I almost run and hug her.**

**Until i see who she's talking to.**

**Why would she be talking to Stan?**

I could hear her say something like 'I don;t know.'

And him saying 'I love you'

What. The. Fuck.

What i just witnise, was cheating.

Cheating.

I should get Wendy.

But i didn't.

I just stood here.

Watching.

Just watching.

Her sqiurm.

I cant tell she doesn't want it.

I just watched.

As he fucking molested her.

Infront of my eyes.

I just stood there.

Stood.

And Stood.

And Watched.

And i fell.

Right to my knees.

And she looked over and saw me.

And gasped.

**Today was just not my day.**

**Because, i think i like a guy named Dakota**

**And.**

**I think I love.**

**A girl.**

**Name Lyra.**

**Who just watched me Cry.**

**Infront of her.**

**I am officially a pussy.**


	6. Cliffhanger!

_Craig's p.o.v_

* * *

><p>School wen't by silently, the next few weeks. I tore myself, from everything social. The only person, i really even talkes to was Kenny suprisingly. I guess, he was the only one who could understan. Well, not really sense he is the school whore. But, he does feel alone. I can tell, he <strong>is<strong> the poor kid, who get's pittied. I guess, we just...Became friends? I haven't spoken to, Lyra or Dakota for a while. I just don't want to talk to Lyra right now or not **Ever** after that, and i haven't seen Dakota for a while. I think he moved schools. Thank jesus. But, i really don't want to see Lyra. I mean, i just showed complete feelings for her. Ugh. What am i going to do?

I slumped over my bed, and looked at the clock. 4:15 a.m. Great. 4 hours, till' school. I get, up and let out a moan as i pop my back. I scan the floor for my hat. I finally find it and put it on. I walk in my bathroom, piss, wash my hands, and get dressed. I looked at the clock. I still have alot of time. I walk downstairs and watch some 'Red Racer' off of my recordings.

I got something to eat and ate, in silence. Until, my sister woke up. Was it already seven? I dig my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen. Yup. 7:10 a.m. Shit, i better go. I walked outside, and made my walk to Kenny's. When i finally got to his door, i walked in and there he was eating a waffle. "Hey, uh- let's go?" I asked. He looked at me swollowed, and rushed to his room. I guess he wasn;t ready yet. By the time he came out, it was already 7:30. "C'mon, man i wanna get there early, i didn't do my homework." He snorted. "Neither did I." We shared a smile, and left to school.

When, we got into the school the heat melted me away. I dispised the cold. I look at Kenny, who was staring at Damien. Uh okay. "Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be a platypus again." I didn't argue with that.

By the time, the bell rang i was already finished with my homework, and got to my seat. Except, when i got to my seat, there was a person besides it.

**Lyra. **Oh gosh. I gulp.

"Hey..."


	7. WHUT? I'M UPDATING? NO!

**Me: WHUUTT? i'M UPDATING? NOO~!**

Sorry if this is really really really really short. I have a HUGE ASS, project and it's due in 4 days. I haven't even started.

* * *

><p>I sat down besides Lyra. "Uh. So." I say. The awkward tension getting stronger. Luckily the bell rang, and i gave out a sigh of relief. The teacher walked in. I don't like out teacher. She's big, fat and ugly. And she acts like she hates me all the time. Probly, because i ditch this class most of the time. I raised my hand. She sighed. "Yes Craig?" She said. "May, me and kenny go to the counsler?" I asked. She looked at me funny and then at Kenny. he shruged. "Fine." So me and Him walked outside. "Hey, Dude, why were you so freaked, out sitting by that chick?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you later." He chuckled "You better." We walked out in the back, were the Goth's usually were. We sat at the wall and smoked. I love tabacco. Stupid Nicotine. I look up. "W'atcha thinkin bout?" Kenny asked. I look at him. "Things." He snorted "Like that helps." He said. I chuckled. I yawned and layed my head on his shoulder. If it were two other friends, this would be akaward. But not for us. We sat there, and smoked a pack. By the time we went back inside, class was already over. "We were out there for that long?" I asked. Kenny made a 'Yea' Sounds, thingy. I looked up the hallway and saw Lyra. I started Panicking. "You going to tell me, why your so afraid of her yet?" He asked. I looked at him and rushed him towards a bathroom. Except... "Craigy!" I stopped and looked back. Dakota. I flipped him off and, rushed into the bathroom With Kenny. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" I sighed. "I think i'm going soft.." So i told him, about me liking a boy, and loving Lyra and how i saw her and Stan, and about Dakota. And about how i broke down and i'm cutting. And he just hugged me. I guess that's what a best friend is for...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

i have moved to: Coulro

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written


End file.
